To Serve and Protect
by mardel
Summary: Bailey's daugher is in danger, he and Sam go undercover together.


To Serve and Protect  
by mardel  
R  
Disclaimer: I just borrowed them for the story, they are owned by Kronish   
Productions.  
Spoilers for the end of season one and the first half of season two.  
Special Thanks to Isis for beta reading this one.  
  
  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, that's you?" Grace laughed. She had come into   
Bailey's office while he was opening a box of stuff that Janet had sent to him.   
It contained all kinds of pictures, from their life together.  
The picture Grace was laughing about was of Bailey at about nineteen years old   
he had been in his local Boys club boxing team, and been awarded a silver medal   
in his weight class. He looked very young even for nineteen, but he was handsome   
in a dark Vinny Barbarino kind of way. Grace had never pictured Bailey as a   
pretty boy. He was a handsome man but it was more rugged than classic.  
  
"Wait until Sam sees' this." Grace said.   
  
"I don't know. It's the type of picture they used to take in those days. You   
didn't smile if you were a boxer, you were supposed to be a tough guy," Bailey   
told her.  
  
"I never said you didn't look tough. You look so young Bail, I just never   
pictured you as a boy." She giggled.  
"What's so funny?" Sam asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Check this out." Grace handed her the picture.  
Sam's eyebrows went up when she saw that it was a picture of Bailey. But she   
didn't so much as crack a smile.  
  
"You won a silver medal in boxing?"  
  
"It was a very long time ago." Bailey shrugged. He was glad that Sam hadn't   
laughed.  
  
"OK, people back to work." Bailey finally collected his stuff from the ladies.   
"Sam, did you have something to tell me?"  
  
"Yes, George has located the information, he's ready for us in the com center."  
  
  
While George was briefing them about the new set of information on the current   
case, they were called by a representative of Richmond Police Department. He   
felt they had a serial killer in their city, there had only been three killings   
so far but the MO was the same the victims looked enough alike to be sisters and   
he wanted their assessment of the situation.  
  
When Bailey escorted Sam to the most recent location where a body had been   
found, he was a little preoccupied. Sam had asked him twice to check with George   
about identification of the latest body. She finally called George herself.  
"Yes, I have a ID. I'll send you the info at the police station," George told   
her.  
"Thanks George I knew we could count on you," Sam said and hung up.  
  
"George? Did he have new information?" Bailey asked.  
  
"Bailey I don't know what is bothering you but don't you think you should talk   
to me about it?" Sam touched his arm. She hadn't seen him this distracted since   
Frances had shot him and then disappeared.  
  
Bailey removed his sunglasses and half grinned at Sam. "I can't hide anything   
from you, can I? I was notified that one of the first serial killers we put away   
fifteen years ago has made some threats. He was allowed to be interviewed for a   
book. He has a following now. He is going to get revenge on the men who captured   
him."  
  
"Bailey, you have had threats before. Why take him seriously?"  
  
"Because the wife of one of my former co-workers from that time was almost   
killed a few days ago. Her break lines had been cut. They live in San Francisco.   
If her car didn't have airbags, and she hadn't been an excellent driver to aim   
for a low impact place to wreck, she would have died."  
  
  
"This is a serious threat then?"  
"I'm afraid so. I'm worried about Frances, I've had an agent posted to Baltimore   
to watch over Ariana and Janet. But Frances refuses to leave college." Bailey   
returned his sunglasses to his face.  
  
"If you can justify sending an agent to Ariana, can't one be sent to watch over   
Frances at college?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to send John. Despite their past history, Frances does trust him.   
She wouldn't have called him after the shooting if she didn't. What's the   
situation here? Are we going to need John to a lot of leg work?"  
  
"The Richmond Police only asked for our assessment of the situation, it's still   
their case. I think we will have plenty of help on this case, the top three men   
on the crime team here have been to the National Academy at Quantico. They   
understand how important profiling can be if used correctly."  
  
  
"John, can speak with you?" Bailey pulled John aside once the team returned to   
the Richmond field office.  
  
"Sure, boss. What do you need?"  
  
"I'd like to ask you to take an undercover assignment." Bailey filled him in on   
the trouble.  
  
"I'll be glad to help, but will Frances co-operate with me? She was angry with   
me the last time I saw her." John shifted his weight to the other foot. He   
understood her anger. He had forced her to turn herself in after she had shot   
her father.  
  
"She promised me if she could stay in school, she would co-operate. I'm counting   
on you, John, even if she is difficult, you can handle it." Bailey put a large   
hand on John's shoulder.  
"I'll go Bailey. I'll keep her safe."  
  
  
Grace knocked on the door to Bailey's borrowed office.  
"Come in, Grace. What have you learned?"  
  
"There are some strange marks on all of the victims, I've only been able to   
examine the last two on the bodies. The others were from the autopsy photos. See   
here, it's almost like the killer stuck a fork in them. A dinner fork. It was   
after they were dead, from the amount of bleeding, it's on all four of them on a   
leg, the thigh area." Grace showed Bailey a picture.  
  
"That should help us nail him. He's almost signing his kill." Bailey nodded and   
handed the photo back to her. "Good work, Grace."  
  
"Thanks, boss. Are you OK?" She had also noticed his distraction.  
  
"I'm fine. John is taking care of things for me."  
  
"Bailey, there has been a development to the other case. We need to go to Ohio."  
Sam was standing in his doorway.  
  
"Great, it's going to be one of those weeks. Alright, Grace, are you done with   
the bodies here?"  
  
"Yes, there isn't much more I can do."  
  
"You and Sam will come with me, Marcus will stay here and head this team. The   
jet leaves in one hour. Get your things together."  
Grace joined Sam and Bailey in the field, the site of the third killing at a   
horse ranch in the past two months. It was the unusual location of the bodies   
that had gotten the VCTF called in so quickly on this one. The victims were all   
found hanging from crossbeams in barns."  
  
"Agent Malone. Detective Mills, I'm glad of your help on this. I attended the   
National Academy two years ago. I know I'm in over my head."  
  
"Det. Mills, this is Dr. Sam Waters, and Dr. Grace Alvarez," Bailey introduced   
his team.  
  
"Drs., I'm glad to meet you. I hope you can help us with this case."  
Mills led them to the barn. A woman's body was still hanging from the far end of   
the building. Her hands tied in front of her, her face marked with the small   
burn mark that had been found on all three of the previous bodies.  
  
"We have taken photos and prints, but I though you might need to see how she was   
found."  
"Yes, it is helpful, thank you." Sam circled the woman, she was getting   
impressions. A man, who wasn't tall. Fire and pain.   
Sam nodded and moved back out of the way. Grace examined the woman's body once   
she was lowered to a plastic sheet, to preserve her clothing from the floor   
debris.  
  
"Same as the others from first look. She was knocked unconscious, branded, then   
hung."  
  
  
Frances was not really looking forward to being followed around by one of her   
father's agent friends. But if she could keep up her class load until the end of   
term she would be happy.  
  
John had arranged to attend all the same classes Frances did. He had his cell   
phone with him so he could keep a hand in with what was going on with rest of   
the team, but he was supposed to blend in so he couldn't be taking on his cell   
phone all the time.  
  
"Hello, Frances," he offered to shake hands with Frances when he arrived to   
check in with her on Sunday night.  
  
"Hi. You got here fast. Come in and tell me what the plan is."  
Frances shook his hand and waved him into her room. Her roommate was out with   
her boyfriend so they were alone. John was in the middle of explaining that he   
was just going to be there and watch over her. He had arranged to take the same   
classes and he would act like a new friend. When there was a knock at the door,   
Frances opened it to two of the girls from down the hall.  
  
"Hi, Frannie. Who's the cute guy?"  
Frances' eyes grew wide and she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hi, girls. Do you take art history like Frances does?"  
John came up behind her and opened the door wider. He was doing a very credible   
geek act.   
  
"No, we are in Poli Sci. Hey, if your free later come down to your room." They   
waved and went on down the hall.  
  
"Don't worry about it." John saw the look on her face. She was embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry, the last thing you need if for a bunch of college girls flirting   
with you while you're here on business."  
  
"No problem, it will be a change," he smiled.  
John spent several days following Frances to classes. He only saw one person he   
didn't think was supposed to be on campus, but he turned out to be a husband   
following his wife.  
  
"I've checked in with your dad, he just got an second warning. So, he wants me   
to stay here for a while longer," John told her at lunch that afternoon. He   
didn't always eat with her, but on campus is was easier for him to see her   
between classes than it was for him to be going to her room now that her   
roommate was back.  
  
" I was going to the movie at the theater in town tonight with a few friends. Is   
it still OK if I go?' Frances asked.  
  
"Only if you don't mind my company, I'll have to stay close in a place like   
that," John told her.  
  
"You can pretend you like me and I'm putting up with you." Frances teased him.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that something like that might work."  
  
" I was only kidding! You don't want to pretend to be my new boy friend, do   
you?" Frances looked worried.  
  
"I'll do what ever I need to do to make sure you're safe, Frannie."  
Frances was worried, mostly because she had once before fallen in love with him.  
  
"I'll keep the kissing stuff down to a minimum, but if we act like a couple it   
might discourage whoever is after you. He might decide that you're too hard of a   
target if you're hardly ever alone."  
  
John held her hand while they were buying tickets and he was very attentive to   
her. While they were in line for drinks and popcorn, he made sure she was   
comfortable, and he offered her his jacket when the cool air came on during the   
movie.  
  
"Gosh, Frances where did you find him? He's wonderful," Debbi asked her as they   
were making their way outside after the movie.  
  
"He's in several of my classes, and he asked me out tonight, so I suggested he   
come with all of us to the movie," Frances told her.  
Frances had to keep telling herself that he was just acting, but it was very   
nice to have a man treating her like she was the most important person in the   
world.   
  
John was beginning to think it had all been a huge hoax. If he had to pretend to   
be her boyfriend for very much longer, he was sure he was going to have to tell   
her.  
  
John helped her study the following night and then they went to the campus   
alcohol free dance club and listened to the music. Frances danced a few times   
with people. John had to keep his eye on the crowd, so he refrained from   
dancing.   
  
He had just lain down for the night in an empty room one flight up from Frannie.   
When the fire alarm went off, he grabbed his gun and tucked it unto his jeans as   
he finished pulling them on. He was outside her room in a couple of seconds and   
was about to knock on the door when Frances came out, wearing sweat pants and a   
dorm shirt.  
  
"Come on, it might be the real thing, or it might be a distraction." John guided   
her towards the stairs.  
  
Frances was used to seeing male students in all states of undress around campus,   
but the sight of John's bare chest was making her breath funny. He had a   
swimmer's build with wide sloping shoulders and a nice amount of muscle making   
his pecs defined and his arms well rounded.  
  
"John, your gun, I can see the handle sticking out of your jeans." She moved in   
close to his back and put a hand on his waist to help hide it.  
  
" I forgot, I should have pulled on a shirt too." He moved so that she was a   
little closer.  
  
He was still scanning the crowd but he spotted no one that looked like a   
possible killer. Frances stayed close to his back as they all formed up to go   
back inside. It was a real fire, but it had been put out by a couple of students   
before the firemen even arrived.  
  
"Mary's out again. Why don't you come in for a little while?" Frances offered.  
John was about to decline the offer and get some sleep, when he noticed the   
whole experience had scared her.  
  
"Sure but only if you feed me," he joked.  
Frances opened a can of coke an offered him a glass. " I didn't take any of this   
stuff seriously but when that fire alarm went off, I was really glad you were   
here," she told him.  
  
John realized that she could probably use a hug just about then, so he moved   
towards her with open arms. Frances was pressed up against his bare chest, a   
tight grip around his ribs before he knew she had moved.  
  
"I was scared too. I'm glad it was all just a big nothing after all." He hugged   
her tight and rubbed her back with one hand.  
  
Having been raised in the Malone household, Frances knew a good hug when she was   
taking part in one. John might not be Italian, but he understood how to make her   
feel better and didn't end the hug until she was ready.  
  
"Thank you," she told him as she moved to sit on her bed.  
  
"Your welcome, I think maybe I'd better go on back to my room. It doesn't sound   
like there are very many people out there now. Good night, Frannie."  
John nodded off in class the next day, and Frances had to wake him when it was   
time for them to walk to another class.  
  
"Dad should have sent more than one agent, you can't keep an eye on me alone,"   
she told him as they were walking.  
  
"I can handle the situation, and he didn't really have any choice in sending   
more agents."  
  
"Forget I said anything."  
  
That evening, as he was escorting her back from studying for mid terms at the   
library, there was a scream. John's first instinct was to run towards the   
scream, but he prevented Frances from doing so.  
  
"John, we have to find out what's going on," she insisted  
  
" I know, but I have to keep you safe. Stay next to me and keep your eyes open."  
They moved quickly together towards the scream. Around the side of the dorm   
building, there was a small group of kids, one girl was crying.  
  
"What happened?" Frances asked.  
  
"Patty was almost kidnapped. Some guy grabbed her and was carrying her towards   
the parking lot."  
  
"He only dropped me when he saw that group of guys come running this way," Patty   
said between sobs.   
  
John noticed that Patty was the same general size and hair color as Frances.  
  
"We would have got him too, if he hadn't pulled a knife on us," one of the male   
students added.  
  
"I got a license number on his van," yet another student said.   
  
"We called campus police."  
  
The campus police arrived then and took everyone's statement. John took the   
officer in charge aside and identified himself. He wanted the license plate   
number himself so he could check it for possible connections to Frances's   
situation.   
  
Frannie knew it was possible that the man had been after her and had just gotten   
the wrong girl.   
  
  
The Ohio case was stalled. There had been no new killings. Other than the   
branding of the victims, there wasn't much to check into.  
But George had noticed a pattern in the killings. It was following a show   
circuit, the middle-south-mid-west circuit. The first killing had been in   
Tennessee, the next in Western Virginia, the next in Southern Ohio, and if the   
pattern held, the next would be connected with the show in West Virginia.  
  
"Sam, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, Bailey. I want to go undercover at the horse show that is coming up in a   
few days. I can borrow a horse from my in-laws, I ride often enough still that I   
can pass as an entrant."  
  
"You aren't posing as a decoy, you just want to observe?"  
  
"Yes, I think he is killing women that have turned him down in the past. He   
wasn't a man they knew well, so when he made advances they rebuffed him. He may   
have a fantasy build up about them in his mind."  
  
"Alright, but only if I go with you," Bailey smiled.  
  
  
"I just heard from John. He thinks they have a lead on the man that has been   
causing all the trouble at Frances' school."  
  
"That's good news. Now if we can just spot the man we are looking for." Sam   
patted the neck of her horse.  
  
"You're really going to ride in the next event?" Bailey asked. Sam never ceased   
to amaze him.  
  
"Yes, of course. I used to do stuff like this all the time when I was younger."  
  
"I'll keep my eyes open. I haven't met all of the other grooms." Bailey held his   
hands together for Sam to mount by placing her knee in his laced together   
fingers. Sam smiled down at him from her horse. Bailey looked amazingly good in   
jeans and a denim shirt. His wide shoulders and powerful build made anything   
look good. Sam had been noticing him more and more of late. She had known him   
for so long, it was strange to suddenly notice things. Like details of his   
build, when his shirt sleeves were rolled up like now, his arms rippled with   
muscle. The strong column of his throat when his shirt was open at the neck. His   
graceful way of moving, no wasted motion.  
  
"Sam, it's almost your turn. Don't you have to get into position?" Bailey   
interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Oh, right. Wish me luck."  
  
Bailey watched Sam during her ride. She did well, but on the last jump her horse   
tipped the top bar and it fell. They almost had a clear round. Bailey noticed   
how happy she looked during the ride. Her face was peaceful for a change. He   
wished he could keep that look on her face more. He wished he were brave enough   
to tell her his feelings.  
  
  
That evening they were still at the show grounds, it was a two-day event. Bailey   
and Sam had a trailer with an area for people to sleep, very narrow bunks that   
pulled down from the inside wall.  
  
"This isn't as comfortable as the last time we were undercover," Bailey joked.  
Sam had her back to him when he spoke. She blushed remembering. Bailey had   
kissed her that time, as part of their cover story. She remembered that kiss. It   
had been disturbing and gentle.  
  
"No, but these bunks aren't so bad." Sam turned to face him. They were in close   
quarters. She looked into his eyes for a moment only inches away. Then moved   
outside. Bailey had felt the electricity in the air between them. He felt a   
strong urge to kiss Sam. He was sure she had also felt it, but then she broke   
away.  
  
"I'm going to check on my horse one last time," Sam said as she moved towards   
the stable.  
  
"I'll come with you." Bailey ran a few steps to catch up with her.  
  
"Sam, you know I care about you?" he started, then was worried he had begun   
badly.  
  
"I care about you too Bail, you know that."  
She continued to walk, afraid to look at him. They had reached the stable   
already, Sam looked in on her horse who was munching hay in the corner of his   
stall.  
  
"What I mean to say Sam is: I love you." Bailey turned her to face him and   
kissed her gently, but with passion. Sam was surprised for a second then wrapped   
her arms around his shoulders and opened her mouth to him. It was wonderful,   
finally having his arms around her when it wasn't for comforting.  
Bailey deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the warmth of her mouth, tasting   
her sweetness. Sam sighed, loving every second she was in his arms. Bailey ended   
the kiss and looked into her eyes. They were bright with happiness.   
  
"I love you too, Bail. I'm in love with you."  
She smiled, and kissed the hollow of his throat where his shirt was open, then   
pressed her face into his neck and chest and tightened her arms around him.  
Bailey hugged her closer, his hands roaming over her back. "I've dreamed of   
holding you like this so often, it seems unreal."  
  
"You feel real to me," Sam laughed, noticing he was aroused. She moved her lower   
body against him, liking the feel of him hard against her, because of her.   
Bailey loved her reaction to his erection, even if he couldn't do what he would   
like to, make love with her. He lifted her mouth for another kiss. This one held   
nothing back, all his love and passion came through, his tongue thrusting into   
her mouth, teasing her to respond.  
Sam returned his passion, she was turned on by his attentions. She broke apart   
their mouths for a moment. " Are you ready to back that kiss up with some   
action, cowboy?"  
  
Bailey was shocked and pleased by her statement. He smiled and lifted his eyes   
brows.  
  
"There is a hayloft just up there we could put to use," Sam nodded towards the   
ladder.  
  
"Ladies first," Bailey flourished his hand towards the ladder.  
Sam moved to climb up first, moving towards the back of the loft, once she was   
to the top.  
  
"If you take off your shirt we can lie on it, so the hay won't be so prickly,"   
Sam suggested.  
  
Bailey had noticed the playful change in her demeanor, he walked forward a few   
steps and popped the snaps open on his shirt, all in one good rip. He shrugged   
out of the shirt and handed it to Sam. She was staring at him, as if she had   
never scene a man with his shirt off before.  
His shirt fell from her fingers. "You're magnificent Bail, I never knew." She   
reached to touch his chest, her fingers stroked over the hard rise of his left   
pectoral muscle.  
  
Bailey inhaled in reaction to her touch. He didn't know why she was surprised by   
his build, but he was pleased by her reaction. He covered her hand on his chest   
with his.  
  
" You used to not care for this type of build, as I recall," Bailey teased.  
  
"It's the personality that usually goes with it I don't care for. You're   
different." Sam looked into his eyes.  
Bailey pulled her closer and kissed her, his hands roaming over her back. Sam   
rubbed against him as they kissed. She wanted to feel all him. She reached for   
the button on his jeans.  
  
"You need to take a few things off first don't you think?" Bailey stopped her.  
He kissed her under the ear, along the jaw and down the front of her open   
blouse. Sam was unbuttoning, he was following, kissing each newly bare spot.  
  
"You are so beautiful, sweetheart. I want to love you." Bailey helped her slip   
out of her riding pants. Her boots had long ago been removed, she was only   
wearing slip on shoes.  
  
"Now your, turn." Sam reached for his fly again, then faltered when she learned   
there were all buttons. Button fly jeans. She worked to unfasten each button,   
caressing his erection with the backs of her fingers as she went. Bailey groaned   
in reaction. There was a moment of frantic pulling and tugging when he had to   
get his boots off. Then Sam was lying on his shirt, Bailey was covering her with   
is body. Bracing his weight on his arms, kissing, touching.  
  
"I need you, Bail. Let me feel all of you."  
"Easy, Sam. I want this to be right." He tried to slow her down, but she wanted   
him, and she wanted him now.  
  
"It is right, I love you so much! Please."  
He couldn't refuse that request and pushed forward, burying himself deep inside   
her warmth.  
Sam moaned as he took her, "Oh, Bailey so perfect..."  
  
  
"I wish our first time could have been in a bed, in a four star hotel." Bailey   
kissed her temple as she rested against him afterwards.   
  
" It was perfect. You were perfect." Sam sighed again, she was so content.  
  
"Do you think we will both fit in one bunk?"  
  
"No, but the floor will make a good bed if we pile up a few blankets: It's   
rubber coated for easy cleaning, so it's not hard like this." Sam giggled.  
  
"I guess we have to get dressed and go back to the trailer."  
  
  
"Frances! It's over the guy was arrested an hour ago. He confessed to being a   
member of the followers who threaten your dad."  
"Thank God. Was anyone else hurt before they got him?"  
"No, you were his prime target, but he kept missing."  
"You're leaving now?' She sounded disappointed.  
"Soon. I want to make sure there are no other followers around."  
  
  
The following morning, Grace knocked on the door of the trailer. "Hey, Bailey,   
Sam are you in there? We have been trying to reach you since last night."  
Bailey opened the door and stepped out, he was fully dressed and looked happy.  
  
"Gracie, what's the matter?"  
  
"Is your cell phone working? There was another murder in the Richmond case. I   
have the results of the autopsy for Sam to look over." she stepped back to allow   
him room.  
"Where is Sam?"  
  
"She was waiting for me to leave the trailer, so she could get dressed."  
  
"She was undressed?"  
  
"I slept in these," Bailey indicated his sweats.  
  
"Oh, right got ya." Grace smiled, thinking there was something going on between   
them. Finally.  
  
"Grace, hi. You said something about another killing?" Sam distracted her while   
Bailey went back in the trailer and got dressed and washed up.  
Grace explained her findings, gave her the new information George had found   
since they had left for the horse show. "We think we might have a useable finger   
print, let's hope the killer has prints on record."  
  
"This is good work Grace, thank you."   
  
Bailey joined them outside he was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. "I just   
talked to George, the print matched one on record. Marcus and the Richmond PD   
are on the way to pick him up, if he hasn't gone into hiding."  
  
"That's great," Sam turned towards her boss.   
  
"Do you need a hand here? It's the last day of the show right?'  
  
"You could help us scan the crowd. We are looking for a thirty-year-old white   
male, probably around five seven, regular looking. He might have a speech   
impediment," Sam explained her profile.  
  
"You want me to circulate, meet people, look around?"  
  
"Right, that's the plan. We will meet back here in two hours," Bailey nodded.  
  
  
Grace didn't return for the agreed on meeting. Bailey met Sam at the trailer.  
"I don't like this. I'm calling for back up."  
  
"I'll check the other barn, it's out of the way." Sam walked back towards the   
tree line where the first barn built on the farm was located.  
  
"Grace? Are you here?"  
  
" Hello missy. I see you were telling me the truth." A short balding man pressed   
a gun to Sam's head as she entered the barn.  
  
"Sam!" Grace yelled a warning, but it was to late.   
  
"You have been looking for me. Well, now you have found me. Hold up your hands."  
He tied her hands together, then moved her to stand beside Grace. She was   
already tied, and a rope was around her neck. Sam tried to reassure her, "Bailey   
is still out there."  
  
'I know. I feel so foolish letting him take me."  
  
"Quiet! I'm thinking." He paced in front of them. His plan didn't include two   
women.  
Bailey realized Sam had not returned by the time he was done calling for back up   
from the local police department. He retrieved his gun from the trailer and   
moved towards the barn Sam had gone towards. He heard voices when he got near   
and circled around to the back, there was a side door open in the hayloft for   
ventilation. He managed to climb up a make-shift stairway to crawl into the loft   
and peer down at the scene below.  
  
A man was holding the two women captive. They were both tied, and he was heating   
something in a small ferries portable furnace. Bailey guessed it was his   
branding iron.  
  
Bailey gauged his firing line. His gun was so powerful, it could go right   
through his target and hit Grace. If the suspect didn't move, he was going to   
have to think of something else. Grace and Sam notice him moving in the hayloft   
above.  
  
"You're going to brand us. Why? We haven't hurt you?" Sam tried to distract the   
man.  
  
"Be quiet! I'm in control here," he yelled, moving towards Grace with the hot   
iron.  
  
Bailey knew he didn't have a clear shot, so he jumped, taking the man down   
heavily as he landed on top of him. Bailey had him cuffed and lying stretched   
out away from the furnace.  
  
"Bailey that was some jump you made."  
Sam smiled as he untied her and Grace.  
  
"Wow, Bail, that was somethin'. I'm sorry I laughed before, I'm glad you're a   
tough guy," Grace said as he freed her and hugged him.   
  
"I'm getting to old for those kind of heroics." Bailey hugged her and Sam both,   
one in each arm.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Did he hurt either of you?"  
Grace was enjoying his returned embrace but eased back to look up at him.  
  
"He scared me to death, but I'm not hurt. I'm going to get you the biggest box   
of cigars my mother has." She kissed his cheek and moved back.  
"Gracie, that isn't necessary," Bailey protested, but knew she would anyway.  
  
  
"That must be a record. We wrapped up two and a half cases in one day."  
John entered Bailey's office with his report.  
  
"Two and a half?" Sam asked from the couch.  
  
"The Richmond case, the Horse show cases and my little undercover case."  
  
"I think that counts as a whole case, John. You did keep Frances safe and helped   
to locate the man trying to hurt her." Bailey looked up from his desk, a cigar   
in one hand, his pen in the other. He had way too much paper work to catch up   
on.  
  
"She asked me to have you call her tonight."  
  
"I plan on it. Thanks John, you have my gratitude." Bailey stood to shake his   
friend's hand.  
  
"You're welcome. I glad to help. See you all tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight John," Sam added.  
  
Bailey put his cigar down and moved around his desk, he took a seat on the couch   
next to Sam. Putting an arm around her and kissing her hair, "I wish we didn't   
have to hide from everyone."  
  
"It's just for now Bail. Once we catch Jack we can be open about our love."  
  
End  
  
  
Bottom of Form  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
